


Insanity

by KitschKit



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble based of Churchbooseanon's 100 Moments In Time drabble of the same name<br/>it got sad and I needed happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hundred Moments In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145340) by [Churbooseanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon). 



Insanity is doing or going through the same thing and expecting a different result. Caboose knows Church is gone, that he left, because every night is the same nightmare, and he wakes up doing the same thing; running to Church’s bed to wake him up and get comfort from his Best Friend. And every time he does, he expects Church to be there. He isn’t.

So when they _finally_ meet up again, Caboose has never been happier that he’s a little out there, because it’s all paid off, all his insanity, hoping Church would be there. Because here they all were; Tucker, Wash, Church, the scary lady, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Donut, and Doc. His family was together again, and he’d gladly be insane for that.


End file.
